Teatr cieni
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Regulus Black niedawno rozpoczął swój piąty rok w Hogwarcie i dotarło do niego, że jeśli nadal będzie tak regularnie wysadzał kociołki na eliksirach nie zda z nich SUMów. A to przecież się nie godzi komuś z jego nazwiskiem! Po pomoc zwraca się do Severusa Snape'a - rok starszego od siebie chłopaka, który sztukę warzenia eliksirów ma w małym palcu. Co wyniknie z ich współpracy?
1. Prolog

**Tytuł:** Teatr Cieni

**Autor:** Fantasmagoria.~ oraz anga971

**Beta:** Brak, ale chętnie kogoś przygarniemy, bo robota jest nawet od zaraz xD

**Pairing: **SS/RAB (właśnie, dlaczego ten pairing nie ma żadnego ładnego skrótu? I dlaczego nie idzie takiego stworzyć? XD)

**N/A:** Tekst ten jest wspólnym projektem jako, że powstał z rpów moich i angi, czasami także naszych przyjaciół/znajomych, które posklejałyśmy, jak mogłyśmy najlepiej. Mamy nadzieję, że zakochacie się w naszych chłopcach tak bardzo, jak zakochałyśmy się w nich my ;). Tekst wstawiany z okazji akcji LWM, bo jak można tych panów nie kochać! Pierwszy rozdział jutro... albo raczej dzisiaj, ale później :P

Jakby ktoś był ciekaw, w naszym wyobrażeniu młodego Severusa odgrywa Ezra Miller, a Regulusa Jacob van den Hoven.

* * *

**Prolog**

Severus zaklął, zaglądając do swej prywatnej szkatułki z ingrediencjami. Była prawie pusta - jedynie w trzech przegródkach smętnie ostały się resztki standardowych składników: jedna fioleczka wody leczniczej i ze dwie gałązki lawendy... Kiepsko. Potrzebował uwarzyć Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, bo po ostatniej wizycie w rodzinnym domu nadal miał koszmary.

_Żałosne, Severusie_ – pomyślał, krzywiąc się. – _Masz już szesnaście lat, prawie siedemnaście, a dalej nie możesz spokojnie spać przez jakiegoś głupiego mugola..._

Wyglądał jak cień samego siebie, czyli jeszcze gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Cóż, będzie musiał kupić choć walerianę i śluz gumochłona... Chociaż, patrząc na to, ile zostało mu pieniędzy, wątpił by wystarczyły mu one na kupno obu tych składników... tym bardziej, że potrzebował całkiem sporo waleriany.

Nie pozwalając sobie na dłuższe rozmyślania, skierował swe kroki do apteki Higginsa. Całe szczęście, że zrobili im akurat wypad do Hogsmeade w tym tygodniu! Cóż, pogoda pozostawiała wiele do życzenia – padał deszcz ze śniegiem, jak to bywa czasem w październiku, i wiał zimny wiatr, ale przynajmniej mniej idiotów kręciło się po ulicach... a i wszyscy Huncwoci leżeli chorzy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Co prawda to było tylko zapalenie płuc, które pielęgniarka wyleczy w kilka dni, ale na szczęście Snape'a, trafili do niej dopiero wczoraj.

_Żyć nie umierać_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

[center]***[/center]

— To tak, Severusie... — stwierdził pan Higgins, nabijając na kasę obie rzeczy, które ze sobą przyniósł. Snape modlił się, by jego pięć galeonów mu wystarczyło. — Waleriana, dwa galeony, trzy sykle i knut... — mamrotał właściciel pod nosem. — A śluz cztery galeony bez knuta — stwierdził. — Po naliczeniu rabatu tobie, jako stałemu klientowi, mamy pięć galeonów, cztery sykle i dwa knuty — ogłosił, patrząc na Severusa.

_Szlag by to..._ — zaklął w myślach Snape, marszcząc brwi. Higgins już policzył z rabatem, więc nie da się go uprosić, by zjechał jeszcze trochę z ceny - to Severus wiedział na pewno, znał go już dość długo. Po dłuższym namyśle stwierdził jednak, że bardziej potrzebny mu śluz - a nuż, nie wszystka waleriana, która rośnie na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu, już zwiędła?

— To ja poproszę tylko śluz... — stwierdził cicho, kładąc cztery galeony na blat. — Przypomniało mi się, że jednak walerianę jeszcze mam — dodał, jednak właściciel i tak spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem. Snape zacisnął wargi w cienką kreskę, mając nadzieję, że sklepikarz nic nie powie na ten temat. Higgins zabrał walerianę i schował ją pod blat, po czym wydał Severusowi resztę. Bez naliczania rabatu.

[center]~*~[/center]

Kopnął leżący mu na drodze kamień i mocniej otulił się swoim zimowym płaszczem. Dłonie miał skostniałe; krótkie wizyty w sklepach nie wystarczały, by ogrzać wychłodzone ciało. Zapewne każdy starszy od niego czarodziej rzuciłby - jeśli nie na siebie, to na jakiś przedmiot, który ściskałby w dłoni - zaklęcie ogrzewające, jednak Regulus wolał nie eksperymentować z podobnymi zaklęciami, gdy w jego pobliżu nie było żadnego starszego doświadczeniem opiekuna. Wiązało się to z niebezpieczeństwem w razie utraty kontroli nad magią, która groziła nawet dotkliwym poparzeniem ciała. Regulus zdawał sobie sprawę, że aby być w stanie w pełni kontrolować swoją magię, musiałby uzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę poprzez medytację, ale póki co, nie było to możliwe. Wszystkie jego ćwiczenia z matką, które odbywali podczas przerw, wcale nie pomagały. Wiedział, że używać magii umysłu potrafią jedynie ci, którzy panują nad swoimi myślami i tworzą harmonię ciała i ducha. Cóż, Regulus miał zbyt burzliwe życie wewnętrzne, by być w stanie choć przez chwilę nie myśleć o niczym.

Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi do apteki Higginsa, z której miał odebrać sprowadzone na zamówienie, rzadkie ingrediencje. Miał zamiar podarować je matce na urodziny, które miała za tydzień. Przeszedł kilka kroków, gdy dobiegł go szept. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł pochylonego nad ladą ciemnowłosego chłopaka, w którym po chwili rozpoznał Snape'a. Pierwszą myślą Blacka było [i]uciekaj[/i]. Nie ukrywał, że nie przepadał za podobnymi spotkaniami w miejscach publicznych z osobami, w obecności których nie wiedział jak się zachować.

Podszedł bliżej, gdy zauważył, że Higgins z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy chowa coś pod blat, a chwilę później przyjmuje kilka błyszczących monet od klienta. Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę. Miał zaciśnięte usta i lekko zmrużone oczy, które śledziły teraz każdy jego ruch i gest. Regulus skinął mu głową i nieco onieśmielony tym dziwnym czymś, czym emanował chłopak, odezwał się:

— Cześć.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, włożył rękę do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu zwitka pergaminu z potwierdzonym zamówieniem. Gdy jego palce zacisnęły się na dokumencie, wyciągnął go i podał Higginsowi. Czuł na sobie wzrok Severusa i już mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ten zastanawiał się, czego Regulus tutaj szukał, zważywszy na ostatnią porażkę, którą odniósł na eliksirach. Z pewnością o niej słyszał, wszyscy słyszeli. Wybuchający kociołek i weekend spędzony w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zdecydowanie nie były miłymi doświadczeniami... ale widocznie Ślizgonów to bawiło.

Jednakże Severus nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, bardziej na rozdrażnionego z jakiegoś powodu, którego Black nie mógł dociec.

— Witam — odpowiedział krótko Snape beznamiętnym tonem, patrząc na zwitek pergaminu, który Higgins właśnie rozwijał.

Regulus zauważył, jak ten uśmiecha się złośliwie pod nosem. Nagle poczuł irracjonalną chęć, by zacząć się tłumaczyć. Wiedział jednak, jak głupio będzie to wyglądać, więc jedynie zacisnął usta i wlepił wzrok przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy od drugiego chłopaka żadnej złośliwej uwagi.

[center]~*~[/center]

Severus schował śluz do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Usłyszał otwierające się drzwi do sklepu. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię we frustracji i nieznacznie zmrużył oczy. Powoli się odwrócił, wyszukując spojrzeniem osobę, która przybyła do apteki. Na pewno widziała całą scenę, a jeśli nawet nie całą, to jeśli była wystarczająco inteligentna, reszty była w stanie się domyślić...

Od razu znalazł młodszego z braci Black, który podszedł do lady. Cóż, mniejsze czy większe ryzyko? W końcu, Regulus nie był taki jak Syriusz, ale kto wie, czy nie dostarczy mu "materiału" do nowych kpin i wyzwisk? Niby nigdy nie widział, by bracia trzymali się razem, Kundel wyglądał nawet na bardzo niechętnego do tego, by przebywać z Regulusem w jednym pomieszczeniu, ale kto wie? Przecież wcale nie muszą się wzajemnie lubić, by z niego kpić.

— Witam — odpowiedział na jego przywitanie, gdyż tego wymagało zwyczajnie dobre wychowanie. Nawet jeśli nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać z chłopakiem.

Spojrzał na zwitek pergaminu, który Regulus podał aptekarzowi. Nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się złośliwie, przypominając sobie ostatni wypadek na zajęciach z eliksirów piątego rocznika Slytherin-Gryffindor. Chyba każdy słyszał tę eksplozję, która wstrząsnęła lochami. Całe szczęście, że Slughorn to ich Opiekun i skończyło się tylko na dwudziestu punktach, które zresztą Severus tego samego dnia odrobił z nawiązką swoim idealnie uwarzonym eliksirem. Snape nigdy nie podejrzewał młodszego Blacka o jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie dziedziną eliksirów, ale w sumie jeśli ma takie same, jak jego brat, zamiłowanie do wybuchów i innych, dziwnych eksperymentów, to wcale nie musiał go okazywać.

_Co w rodzinie, to nie ginie, hę?_ pomyślał, unosząc brew, gdy Regulus na niego spojrzał. Zaraz jednak młodszy chłopak odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął usta, całą swą postawą prosząc go o to, żeby nie komentował jego zakupu.

— Tylko daj znać, jak będziesz z tego korzystał — powiedział Snape, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mimo że naprawdę trochę próbował. — Postaram się nie być wtedy w pobliżu.

Regulus wzdrygnął się na uwagę Snape'a, przypominając sobie, do czego chłopak i jego cięty język byli zdolni. Ślizgon był hogwardzkim królem wyszukanych ripost i sarkastycznych uwag. Niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że wystarczy jedna, celna uwaga, by zmieszać drugiego człowieka z błotem.

― Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, ile liczą sobie za te kilka wysuszonych gałązek, nawet nie śmiałbym ich tknąć. Obcowanie z podobnymi ingrediencjami wymaga umiejętności, które na chwilę obecną są poza moim zasięgiem.

Zerknął za siebie, by sprawdzić reakcję chłopaka na przyznanie się do własnych ułomności. Cóż, Ślizgoni byli znani raczej z prób wyidealizowania swojej osoby w oczach innych. Dla Regulusa jednak nie było ważne, co o nim mówiono, póki nie odczuwał tego na własnej skórze. Od małego matka uczyła go, że nie należy wychodzić przed szereg, gdy nie ma się ku temu solidnych powodów, dlatego zawsze trzymał się raczej z boku. Obserwując i analizując.

Kiedy stary Higgins podał mu niewielki pakunek, wyciągnął z kieszeni sakiewkę, w której zazwyczaj nosił trochę galeonów na drobne wydatki. Cóż, tym razem nie było mowy o kilku monetach, ale wyobrażając sobie błysk w oku matki, gdy ta zobaczy co jej sprezentował, wiedział, że gdyby dano mu wybór, zrobiłby to jeszcze raz.

― Czterdzieści galeonów ― wymamrotał mężczyzna, notując coś na leżącym przed nim pergaminie, podczas gdy Regulus zajęty był odliczaniem monet.

Snape zerknął mimowolnie na sakiewkę, którą Black wyciągnął i ledwo powstrzymał się przed prychnięciem, zaciskając w zamian jeszcze mocniej wargi. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że niektórzy ludzie mieli tak dużo pieniędzy, że nie mieli na co ich wydawać i robili bardzo kosztowne prezenty innym ludziom, którzy też spokojnie mogliby sobie pozwolić na kupno czegoś ot tak, z kaprysu, a on, który faktycznie wykorzystałby dobrze te drogie składniki, nie ma na nie pieniędzy. Ale cóż, życie nie było sprawiedliwe, a on nie był Gryfonem by wierzyć, że kiedykolwiek może się to zmienić.

Zmroził Regulusa spojrzeniem, gdy upewnił się, że ten myśli dokładnie o tym, o co Snape wcześniej go w myślach posądził.

_O nie, nie będę odpowiadał na żadne pytania, Black, możesz o tym zapomnieć_ — pomyślał Severus, patrząc na niego hardo. _Nie ma takiej cholernej mowy, żebyś zapytał o to, a ja bym ci odpowiedział inaczej, niż klątwą _— stwierdził w myślach, obracając się na pięcie i kierując do wyjścia. _Ty i twój braciszek możecie się wypchać, nie będę sam wam dostarczał materiału do kpin._

Kiedy Black odwrócił się do wyjścia, omiótł wzrokiem postać Snape'a, wraz z jego nieciekawym strojem. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może brak gotówki był powodem, dla którego chłopak musiał zrezygnować z części ingrediencji, a jedno skrzyżowanie spojrzeń później, był pewien, że Severus dobrze wiedział, o czym pomyślał.

Regulus odprowadził chłopaka wzrokiem, aż ten zupełnie nie zniknął mu z oczu. Nagle w głowie zaświtał mu pewien, może nieco szalony, pomysł.

— Panie Higgins, poproszę jeszcze to, czego nie kupił Severus.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jednak, stając przed dylematem: zarobić czy nie zarobić, wybierał pierwszą opcję.

— Dwa galeony, trzy sykle i... — Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy Regulus wszedł mu w słowo, rzucając na tackę trzy galeony.

— Reszty nie trzeba! — Schował paczuszkę do kieszeni płaszcza i podszedł do drzwi. — Do następnego razu!

Teraz pozostawało mu dogonić Severusa i modlić się, by jego iście ślizgoński plan zadziałał.


	2. Rozdział 1

Regulus rzucił się biegiem w kierunku, w którym odszedł Severus. Problem pojawił się dopiero, gdy znalazł się na rozwidleniu dróg. Jedna z nich prowadziła w drogę powrotną do Hogwartu, a druga w dół wioski. Z jednej strony, jeśli chłopak rzeczywiście nie miał pieniędzy, prawdopodobnie wrócił do zamku, jednak, jeśli los sprzyjał młodemu Blackowi, to starszy Ślizgon zdecydował się wykorzystać ten wolny czas, pozostając w wiosce.

Ostatecznie, wiedząc, że nie miał już nic do stracenia, ruszył w kierunku Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem; miejsca wystarczająco ponurego, by przypadło do gustu Severusowi. Zwłaszcza, że alternatywami była albo cukierkowa kawiarenka, albo zatłoczony pub Pod Trzema Miotłami.

Przemieszczał się lekkim truchtem, by nadrobić stracony czas i w końcu, jakieś czterdzieści stóp od gospody, dojrzał go. Przyspieszył kroku i, gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, krzyknął:

— Severusie, poczekaj na mnie!

Snape doskonale słyszał, że ktoś go woła, ale zignorował tę osobę. Nie chciał żadnego towarzystwa, właściwie nie miał nawet specjalnej ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek.

Regulus, nie widząc reakcji ze strony Ślizgona, rzucił się do biegu. Czuł, że wyglądał wyjątkowo głupio i modlił się, by jednak nie pojawił się nikt znajomy. To by dopiero plotki ogarnęły całą szkołę… Miał jednak szczęście i wystarczająco szybko dogonił chłopaka, by nie musieć urządzać scen w gospodzie, a kiedy już znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, złapał go za ramię.

Kiedy Severus poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, niewiele myśląc, przyszpilił osobnika do ściany Świńskiego Łba, przyciskając mu różdżkę do gardła.

— Black? — Severus nie udawał zdziwienia. — Czego ty jeszcze chcesz? — spytał, nie kryjąc rozdrażnienia.

— Porozmawiać, przysięgam, że tylko porozmawiać — wycharczał w odpowiedzi, patrząc na chłopaka błagalnym wzrokiem. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy Severus, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, powoli opuścił dłoń z różdżką.

— Jak ci się nudzi, to poszukaj innego towarzystwa, bo ja nie jestem zainteresowany.

Regulus potarł bolące miejsce, patrząc na chłopaka urażonym wzrokiem. Niby dzielił ich raptem rok różnicy, ale Snape był od niego znacznie wyższy, co dodatkowo onieśmielało Regulusa. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie parzyli na niego z góry. To był ten moment, gdy spoczywająca w rodzinnym skarbcu niemała fortuna, nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

― Wiesz, nie musiałeś reagować tak gwałtownie — odparł, odsuwając się o krok, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni, by wydobyć z niej niewielką paczuszkę.

― Masz. ― Rzucił ją chłopakowi.

Był to jedyny pewny sposób, by trafiła ona do rąk Ślizgona. W końcu, co mogło być cenniejsze dla hogwardzkiego mistrza w eliksirach od cennych składników? Wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie działał szybko, rozpęta się tu wcale nie tak małe piekło. Był pewien, że Snape pomyśli, iż Regulus z niego drwi, może nawet poczuje się upokorzony. Mimo to, Black gotów był zaryzykować oberwanie jakąś niemiłą klątwą, gdyż widział w tym niemałe korzyści. Po pierwsze, jeśli starszy chłopak zgodzi się dać mu kilka lekcji z eliksirów, nie będzie już takim pośmiewiskiem na zajęciach swojego opiekuna. Dodatkowo, od dawna chciał zbliżyć się do Snape'a na tyle, by móc przynajmniej prowadzić z nim cywilizowane rozmowy i zadać pytania na nurtujące go tematy.

Severusowi chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, co znajduje się w pakunku, a gdy to pojął, zawrzała w nim krew. Miał ochotę ponownie rzucić młodszym Blackiem o kamienną ścianę. Ale mocniej. Tak, zdecydowanie mocniej. Tak do złamania jakiejś kości, albo chociaż zwichnięcia ...

Jak on śmiał! Tak go upokorzyć! Już nie chodziło o to, że mógł rozgadywać w szkole różne rzeczy, ale jak on teraz pokaże się u Higgsa?! Aptekarz wcale nie był idiotą i potrafił łączyć wszystkie fakty bardzo dobrze. Miesiące, może nawet lata, zajmie Severusowi przekonanie innego aptekarza do tego, żeby mu dawał spore zniżki w zamian za doskonale uwarzony eliksir - które zresztą najczęściej warzył na lekcjach - więc i tak mu się opłacało.

Zanim jednak zdążył cisnąć paczuszką, albo Blackiem - jemu w sumie było wszystko jedno - ten ponownie się odezwał.

— Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz — powiedział szybko Black, widząc wściekłość w oczach Snape'a i pragnąc go jakoś uspokoić, zanim ten go przeklnie.

― Nie biorę jałmużny ― wysyczał Severus najchłodniejszym, najbardziej jadowitym tonem, jakim potrafił. ― Wiem, że tacy jak ty bardzo chełpicie się z pomocy biedniejszym, bo to takie szlachetne, że aż gryf zdycha ― kontynuował tym samym tonem.

Black pokręcił gwałtownie głową i czym prędzej dokończył to, co chciał powiedzieć.

― Są twoje, o ile pomożesz mi z eliksirami. — Regulus spojrzał chłopakowi prosto w oczy, nieco kuląc się w sobie. Starał się jednak nie dać po sobie poznać, jak wiele kosztowała go ta wymiana zdań. Miał nadzieję, że starszy chłopak się zgodzi.

Jako, że Regulus nigdy się nie wychylał, mógł być na bieżąco z większością wydarzeń, które miały miejsce nie tylko między Ślizgonami, ale również uczniami innych domów. Docierało do niego wiele informacji, jednak starannie starał się oddzielać ziarna od plew, a pomoc Snape'a, który był głównym bohaterem przynajmniej połowy usłyszanych historii, była mile widziana.

Nieraz zdarzyło się także, że spędzali razem czas w bibliotece, chociaż przy sąsiednich stolikach. Jednak ilekroć Regulus miał problem z doborem interesującej go lektury, Snape mu pomagał. Co zastanawiało Blacka, chłopak zawsze zwracał się do niego chłodniej, niż do innych Ślizgonów i początkowo podejrzewał, że to dlatego, iż był od niego młodszy, szybko jednak zrozumiał, że wina leżała po stronie Syriusza. Jak zwykle.

― Po co ci moja pomoc w eliksirach? Przydałaby ci się, szczerze powiedziawszy jakakolwiek, ale czyż nie stać cię, by pobierać korepetycje od najlepszych? ― spytał go w zamian Severus, trochę już się uspokajając, co Regulus od razu wyłapał.

Właściwie, w pierwszej chwili chłopak pomyślał, że Snape go uszkodzi i to mocno. Jednak pod koniec tyrady, którą mu wygłosił, dojrzał w jego oczach zrozumienie i to był moment, gdy był już pewien sukcesu.

Snape teraz widział, że Regulus nie chciał mu uprzykrzyć życia, tylko, zwyczajem Ślizgonów, zaproponował wymianę, bo u nich nie istniało nic za darmo.

To nie było tak, że Severus traktował go jak Syriusza, czy widział odbicie jednego w drugim. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że są różni, poza tym drugiego takiego idioty, jak Syriusz to ze świecą szukać. Nie, Severus ogólnie nie przepadał za niczym, co było w jakikolwiek sposób związane ze starszym żał też, że co w rodzinie, to nie ginie, więc mają zapewne kilka wspólnych cech charakteru, dlatego nigdy nie zacieśniał więzi z młodszym Ślizgonem. A ostatnim argumentem było to, że Severus nienawidził, jak ktoś miał dużo pieniędzy i szastał nimi na lewo i prawo, każąc padać do stóp biedniejszym, żeby ją zbierali z ziemi. A to czasem robił Regulus, nawet jeśli nieświadomie.

Propozycja jednak wydawała mu się na tyle interesująca, że zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na chłopaka uważnie, z niemałym zadowoleniem rejestrując fakt, jak wiele kosztowało Blacka, by nie uciec w popłochu.

Regulus oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując nogi. Spojrzał przed siebie, całkiem świadomy faktu, że Severus wciąż nie oddał mu pakunku.

— Wydaje mi się, że to logiczne. Potrzebuję pomocy natychmiast. Drogą eliminacji uznałem, że najlepiej nadajesz się do tej roli. Więc jak? — Uniósł brwi, nerwowo stukając wskazującym palcem prawej ręki o udo. Nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł. — No, jeśli jednak taka transakcja godzi w twoją dumę, czy co żeś sobie tam wymyślił, to zawsze mogę zwrócić się z podobną prośbą do Franka, słyszałem, że jest całkiem niezły...

Snape prychnął z rozdrażnieniem. Kolejna osoba, która z niewiadomych przyczyn twierdzi, że Darkwood jest lepszy i fajniejszy od niego. Miał ochotę zapytać Regulusa, co wszyscy w nim takiego widzą, ale w końcu ugryzł się w język. Nieistotne. Na to chyba nie istniała normalna, logiczna odpowiedź… a nawet jeśli, Severus po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie cierpiał tego chłopaka.

Tym bardziej, że Darkwood był ledwie znośny z eliksirów, doprawdy.

— Tak, doprawdy świetny pomysł — powiedział z ironią unosząc brew. — Po co wysadzać klasę samemu, skoro można we dwóch? — dodał jadowicie, zaciskając zęby we frustracji. — Nie pozwolę na to, byście tracili tyle punktów — oświadczył z mocą, mierząc Regulusa spojrzeniem. — Nie zamierzam też stać na tym zimnie. Jeśli chcesz coś ode mnie, to właśnie tutaj planowałem wejść — powiedział, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył drzwi od gospody i wszedł do środka, nie zamykając za sobą. Paczuszkę schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

Regulus wyszczerzył się do pleców drugiego chłopaka; to, że przyjął składniki, równało się ze zgodą. Idąc dalej tym tropem, spędzą razem trochę czasu, a Black postara się ten czas dobrze wykorzystać.

Ruszył w ślad za chłopakiem sprężystym krokiem, jakby ze strachu, że gdy ten się za bardzo oddali, to zniknie.

Jak tylko znalazł się w środku, jego nozdrza zaatakował jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach, jakby rozkładającej się padliny, ale jeśli Snape czuł się tutaj swobodnie, był skłonny nie prosić go o zmianę lokum. Podszedł do niego, stając wystarczająco blisko, by chłopak mógł go usłyszeć.

— Chcesz coś do picia? — zapytał, wskazując na kontuar.

— Nie, przyszedłem tutaj, żeby poczytać — mruknął ironicznie Severus, nie dowierzając, że można zadać takie bezsensowne pytanie. Oczywiście, że szedł tutaj, żeby się napić.

Black wyglądał na słusznie stropionego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupio zabrzmiało jego zapytanie. Snape musiał jednak przyznać, że trzymał przy tym fason i szybko się zreflektował.

— To ja pójdę zamówić, a ty zajmij w tym czasie miejsce — zdecydował młodszy chłopak.

Regulus wolał pozwolić mu być panem sytuacji, czego, o ile się nie mylił, drugi Ślizgon potrzebował. On nie miał z tym żadnego problemu, sam zbyt wiele czasu poświęciłby na decyzję, czy lepsze miejsce będzie w kącie blisko okna, czy może jednak w pobliżu drzwi.

Severus skinął głową, zgadzając się na taki układ. I tak niczego innego, jak piwo kremowe czy korzenne im tutaj nie sprzedadzą, więc nawet nie kwapił się by poinformować Regulusa, które woli. W sumie, było mu wszystko jedno.

Po krótkim zastanowieniu, wybrał miejsce w kącie pomieszczenia. Stąd widać było całkiem sporo, przy okazji samemu będąc mało zauważalnym. Ściągnął płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszaku, który stał nieopodal. Potem usiadł i cierpliwie czekał, aż Regulus wróci z napojami.

— Poproszę dwa kremowe piwa — zamówił Black u wyjątkowo urodziwej kelnerki. Zerknął przez ramię na Snape'a. — Albo lepiej trzy — skorygował po krótkim namyśle.

Cóż, tak naprawdę miał wrażenie, że potrzebowaliby coś mocniejszego; niestety nawet w tutaj nikt by mu nie sprzedał Ognistej.

Zapłacił i poczekał aż barmanka poda mu butelki i dwie zakurzone szklanki, po czym ruszył w kierunku Severusa, unosząc zwycięsko zdobycze.

— Mam nadzieję, że masz ochotę!

— Czemu wziąłeś trzy? — zdziwił się Severus. — Czekamy jeszcze na kogoś? — spytał, unosząc brew.

Wziął jedną ze szklanek i przyjrzał jej się z obrzydzeniem. No naprawdę, minimum higieny mogliby tutaj trzymać... Wziął jedną z jednorazowych serwetek i otarł szklankę z kurzu.

— Może być, nic lepszego tutaj nie dostaniemy — odpowiedział, biorąc piwo i przelewając je do szklanki. — Jakiej ty dokładnie pomocy ode mnie oczekujesz? — zapytał, postanawiając nie owijać w bawełnę i od razu przejść do konkretów.

Regulus usiadł wygodnie, a przynajmniej na tyle, ile pozwalały te niewygodne, drewniane krzesła, po czym sięgnął po drugą szklankę i, biorąc przykład z towarzysza , także wytarł ją jednorazowymi serwetkami.

— Nie śmiałbym spraszać kogokolwiek innego. Obawiam się, że jesteś skazany na mnie — odpowiedział i nalał sobie trochę piwa, po czym zakołysał szkłem, obserwując ruch płynu.

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nieco go to uspokajało, a od tej rozmowy zależało całkiem dużo: relacje ze Snape'em, a raczej ich początek, jego ocena z eliksirów...

Z zamiarem umoczenia dzioba w piwie, podniósł szklankę wyżej i wziął łyka. Płyn przyjemnie rozlał mu się ciepłem po organizmie, dlatego też, nim się obejrzał, szklanka była pusta. Miał nadzieję, że Snape nie pomyśli o nim, jak o jakimś początkującym alkoholiku, zwłaszcza, że upijanie się bezprocentowym kremowym, byłoby deczko dziwne.

— Oczekuję, że przybliżysz mi metody warzenia i sposoby łączenia ingrediencji, na tyle, bym dłużej nie był pośmiewiskiem. Nie godzi się to komuś z moim nazwiskiem, myślę, że rozumiesz. Wydaje mi się, że byłoby to kilka spotkań, najlepiej, by były regularne i dość częste; z doświadczenia wiem, że ten system jest skuteczny, jeśli chodzi o zapamiętywanie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, napełniając szklankę na nowo. Do diabła z opinią.

— Czyli, w skrócie, praktycznie wszystko — podsumował Severus, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. Tak, czeka go dużo pracy, ale przecież nie byłby sobą, gdyby ambitnie nie podążył wskazaną ścieżką. — Powiedz mi, co ty robiłeś na eliksirach przez ponad cztery lata, hm? - spytał retorycznie, upijając łyk kremowego piwa.

Nie skomentował w żaden sposób tempa, z którym zrobił to Regulus. Póki ten się nie będzie upijał - co przy bezalkoholowym raczej mu nie groziło - to Snape nie zamierzał się na ten temat odzywać.

— Oczywiście, że muszą być regularne i częste — zgodził się po chwili, już w myślach układając cały plan, od czego zacząć i jak to zrobić, by cokolwiek wbić mu do głowy. — Inaczej to nie miałoby sensu.

— W razie, gdybym wciąż sobie nie radził na tyle, bym był usatysfakcjonowany, liczę, że będziemy w stanie się dogadać; ty będziesz mnie douczał, a ja mogę zabezpieczać potrzebne ci składniki - dodał po chwili namysłu Black. Zapewne stąpał po kruchym lodzie, ale kto by się tym przejmował. Naprawdę potrzebował tych lekcji.

Severus zacisnął tylko usta, by nie unieść się dumą i nie nakrzyczeć na Regulusa za takie propozycje. Ale fakt, chłopak miał rację - nie tylko Regulus potrzebował Severusa, ale także Snape potrzebował jego, jeżeli chciał warzyć jakieś inne eliksiry niż te w klasie. Dlatego napił się kolejnego łyka piwa, by niechcący czegoś nie powiedzieć i nie zaprzepaścić tak dobrej szansy.

— Dobrze więc. Ja mam czas niemal zawsze po południu, więc to od ciebie zależy, kiedy odbędzie się nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

Black uśmiechnął się lekko, robiąc szybki rachunek sumienia swoich popołudniowych zajęć. Dziwnym trafem potrafił wskazać jedną, przodującą w zajmowanie jego czasu rzecz: naukę. Tak właściwie poza nią jego życie wyglądało całkiem smutnie i pusto. Nie przepadał za zbiorowiskami ludzi czy głośnymi rozmowami. Zresztą ogólnie średnio lubił ludzi, dlatego zazwyczaj ich głupie komentarze wprawiały go w stan głębokiego podirytowania.

— Wiesz, i tak popołudniami się uczę, więc generalnie nie mam nic przeciwko, byśmy zaczęli już od poniedziałku. I bez przesady, coś tam jednak umiem. To nie do końca moja wina, te braki. — Nachmurzył się, samemu zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma w zanadrzu nawet jakiegoś logicznego wytłumaczenia. Nie pojmował eliksirów i zawsze znajdowały się ważniejsze rzeczy do nauki od nich.

Mimo wszystko nie przystało, by miał tak słabe oceny z przedmiotu już kultowego dla domu węża. Zwłaszcza, że ich nauczyciel był równocześnie opiekunem Slytherinu i ilekroć Regulus czegoś nie zrobił, bądź zrobił to źle, czuł ogromny ciężar winy. Nie dość, że zawodził matkę to jeszcze opiekuna.

Nalał sobie jeszcze trochę piwa i przystawił rant szklanki do ust. Wypijając trunek kilkoma łykami, cały czas nie spuszczał z Severusa oczu; zupełnie jakby chciał mu powiedzieć: jestem tutaj! Tylko spójrz!

Severus upił łyk piwa ze swojej szklanki, zamyślając się. Jeżeli Regulus chce zacząć już pojutrze, dzisiaj będzie musiał zabrać się za jakiś wstępny plan działania… W sumie, poniedziałek rzeczywiście był dobrym dniem, Snape miał wtedy najkrócej lekcje. Poza tym, im wcześniej zaczną, tym szybciej Regulus zacznie ogarniać i być może przestanie tracić punkty za źle uwarzone eliksiry.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział z uniesioną brwią, jawnie kpiąc ze słów chłopaka.

Wiedział, że ten się uczy, nieraz widział go już siedzącego w bibliotece tyle, co przeciętny Krukon, albo w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego z podręcznikiem lub lekturą uzupełniającą w ręce. Natomiast to, że to nie jego wina, zaległości i brak umiejętności w eliksirach, było totalną bzdurą. Może, gdyby mieli gorszego nauczyciela niż Slughorn, jeszcze by w to uwierzył, ale Horacy był naprawdę dobrym mistrzem eliksirów. Snape podejrzewał, że problemy Regulusa biorą się głównie z braku systematyczności nauki i wybiórczego słuchania instrukcji oraz lekkiego roztrzepania, niż z winy osób trzecich. Być może to też wina jego partnera z eliksirów, z którym siedzi, a który też niewiele umie? W sumie, to nie było jakoś szczególnie ważne - powody. Ważne były fakty, a fakt był taki, że od września Regulus dał radę stracić prawie sto punktów z powodu wypadków na eliksirach - całe szczęście je odrobił na innych zajęciach, ale i tak byli za Gryfonami w tabeli. Severus niemal czuł przymus pomocy w ogarnięciu Blacka i to tak, by do końca roku nie stracił ich więcej niż pięćdziesiąt. Najlepiej, żeby nie tracił ich w ogóle, ale Snape był realistą, nie wierzył w cuda.

— W porządku, zaczniemy w poniedziałek — stwierdził, dopijając piwo. — Poproszę Slughorna, to może udostępni nam klasę eliksirów — dodał, zamyślając się nad sposobem, w jaki może to zrobić. Może wystarczyłoby obiecać, że każdy poprawnie uwarzony przez Regulusa eliksir odda od razu nauczycielowi? Cóż, trzeba spróbować. — Jeżeli nie, dam ci znać gdzie się spotykamy. Oraz podam ci dokładną godzinę — kontynuował, po czym wstał i założył płaszcz. — Oczekuj jutro sowy ode mnie — dodał.

Regulus skinął głową na oświadczenie chłopaka.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Będę jej wyglądał. — Również podniósł się z miejsca; miał jeszcze coś do załatwienia na mieście. Całkiem pasował mu taki układ, chociaż nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego chłopak miał mu wysłać sowę - nie mógł mu tego zwyczajnie powiedzieć? Nagle przypomniał sobie krążące o wspomnianej sowie historie i mina nieco mu zrzedła. Dlaczego Snape się nad nim znęcał?

— Tylko proszę, poproś ją, by nie była bardzo nieznośna, a najlepiej dodaj, by mnie nie udziobała... za mocno — wymamrotał do pleców będącego już przy drzwiach Severusa.

Ten jednak albo nie usłyszał, albo zwyczajnie go zignorował i wyszedł, nie oglądając na niego.

Po wyjściu z gospody, Regulus z przykrością odnotował fakt, że wciąż było zimno, a on miał do przejścia ładny kawał drogi. Westchnął; w co on się wpakował? Korki z eliksirów! W dodatku ze Snape'em. Owszem, chłopak był interesujący, ale kiedy Regulus myślał o spędzaniu z nim kilku godzin w jednej sali sam na sam, warząc eliksiry i ucząc się teorii, przed oczami stawał mu obraz wyjątkowo wściekłej, rozwrzeszczanej twarzy Ślizgona i uniesiona w groźbie różdżka. Nie wiedział, czy duma w oczach matki była warta sprowadzenia jego poczucia własnej wartości do zera.


	3. Rozdział 2

Bardzo dziękujemy za komentarz, Eve :). Bardzo nas cieszy jakikolwiek odzew, bo jakby nie było, ciężko zainteresować nowym pairingiem. Ludzie wolą tysięczny raz czytać ten sam schemat, byleby było to snarry lub drarry, ale coś innego, inny pairing witają niechętnie.

I tak, brzmią kretyńsko xD. Siedziałyśmy kiedyś ze dwie godziny i próbowałyśmy coś wymyślić, ale najlepszym naszym pomysłem było coś z Royal, ale nie pamiętam już co tam dalej było. Wiesz, Royal od tego, iż Severus był Księciem Półkrwi, a imię Regulus oznacza Małego Króla. Nic i tak nam nie wyszło, soł zostaje na razie w długiej formie ;d

Planujemy tutaj też dać Lily i parę innych postaci, monotonność niewskazana, ale nie będzie ich aż tak dużo. Snape tutaj nadal jest trochę zakochany w L., choć to bardziej syndrom wmówienia. Przyjaźni się z nią, ale w sumie wie też, że nie ma szans. Będzie dobrze, że tak powiem :P

* * *

2.

Severus westchnął z ukontentowaniem, zamykając cicho drzwi od prywatnych komnat Slughorna. Na szczęście, profesor udzielił mu zgody na korzystanie z klasy do eliksirów po lekcjach, a nawet wydawał się zadowolony z jego prośby. Poklepał Snape'a po plecach i wyraził swoją głęboką wiarę w jego umiejętności - po raz kolejny. Tylko tym razem dodał jeszcze, że uważa, iż Severus będzie dobrym nauczycielem. Snape przez krótki moment miał wrażenie, że Opiekun robi to po to, by dorzucić mu kolejną porażkę z eliksirów do korepetycji; tak się na szczęście nie stało. I dobrze - Ślizgon nie podzielał zdania profesora, był zbyt niecierpliwy i łatwo się irytował niekompetencją innych. Nie zawsze też potrafił wytłumaczyć rzeczy, które dla niego były logiczne i oczywiste… Poza tym, ogólnie jakoś za bardzo ludzi nie lubił. To czyniło z niego raczej marnego nauczyciela, ale cóż - Black sam się prosił, prawda?

Severus uśmiechnął się kątem ust i wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz do klasy. Otworzył ją i zaczął szykować do dzisiejszych zajęć, które miały odbyć się za piętnaście minut. Niech Merlin ma Regulusa w opiece, jeśli ten się spóźni...

Od samego ranka Regulus nie myślał o niczym innym, jak o zbliżających się korepetycjach z Severusem. Przez to też zresztą, był rozkojarzony na porannych zajęciach i dziękował Merlinowi, że nie miał tego dnia eliksirów, bo wybuch kociołka w jego obecnym stanie był gwarantowany. Sam właściwie nie wiedział jak, ale w jednym momencie okropnie nudził się na transmutacji, a w drugiej stał już przed drzwiami klasy do eliksirów, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinien po prostu wejść, czy zapukać.

Ostatecznie, zdecydował się na drugą opcję i właśnie unosił zaciśniętą pięść, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a Regulus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do przyglądającemu mu się chłopakowi.

— No to jestem — powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy i po minie Snape'a widział, że nie był to najlepszy początek.

Severus skrzywił się lekko i odsunął się od wejścia, wpuszczając Blacka do klasy. Znajdowały się w niej wszystkie potrzebne im dzisiaj rzeczy - tablica, zapas kredy, stosik pergaminów, kałamarze z czarnym i zielonym atramentem oraz dwa pióra. W centralnym miejscu sali stała tylko jedna ławka z dwoma krzesłami, reszta mebli była podsunięta pod ściany.

Regulus rozejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi, powoli podchodząc do najwyraźniej przygotowanego dla nich stanowiska. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było na swoim miejscu, jednak miał dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś w tym wszystkim brakowało…

— A gdzie jakiś podręcznik? — zapytał, obchodząc salę dookoła, jakby to miało sprawić, że nagle na jednej z ławek pojawi się przyjemny stosik różnego rodzaju podręczników, w których mógłby przebierać i wybrać taki, z którym pracowałoby mu się najlepiej. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niego, że tak właściwie to nie z podręcznikiem miał pracować - to mógł zrobić samodzielnie niemal w każdej chwili - a z Severusem.

— Nie będziemy pracować z podręcznikiem — oświadczył krótko Snape, siadając na jednym z krzeseł przy ławce i wskazując Blackowi miejsce naprzeciwko. W sumie, mógł usiąść za biurkiem, ale uważał, iż tak będzie im wygodniej, skoro jest ich tylko dwóch.

Co zaś się tyczy podręcznika do eliksirów… Snape miał o nim niezbyt dobre zdanie. Zawierał nieaktualne, a nawet błędne dane - autor książki, Libacius Borage już ładne parę miesięcy nie żył, kiedy opublikowano jego "Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych", które napisał przekroczywszy sześćdziesiątkę. O czymś to świadczy, jeśli tylko przypomnieć sobie, iż Libacius zmarł mając sto dwa lata w 1937 roku. Jego matka uczyła się z tego podręcznika, a już wtedy ten miał przedawnione dane. A co dopiero teraz!

Severus ubolewał nad tym, iż do tej pory - a mieli w końcu 1976 rok - nikt nie podjął się aktualizacji i poprawy dzieła Boreage'a ani napisania bardziej rzetelnego, wiernego podręcznika do tego przedmiotu. Miał jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś to się stanie, bo o ile oni mieli Slughorna, który był wybitnym mistrzem eliksirów - Snape czasem dziwił mu się, że ten został nauczycielem, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby mieć własną jednostkę specjalistyczną w Ministerstwie - tak nie wiadomo, co z uczniami, którzy będą się uczyć w Hogwarcie, gdy profesor przejdzie na emeryturę.

Regulus szybko zajął wskazane mu przez starszego Ślizgona miejsce, zupełnie jakby bał się, że lada moment Snape mógłby się rozmyślić i wyrzucić go z sali. Nie, żeby ten nie był do tego skłonny, jak mu napisał w krótkim liściku dostarczonym mu wczoraj przez Lilith, sowę Severusa. Bardzo dobrze zapamiętał, że każdy przejaw ignorancji i nieposłuszeństwo będzie karane wyrzuceniem go z klasy.

Kiedy już usiadł w miarę wygodnie, spojrzał na czarnowłosego chłopaka, czekając na jego ruch.

— Uznałem, że najpierw musimy ustalić, jakie masz braki w teoretycznym rozumieniu eliksirów zanim przejdziemy do ich warzenia — wyjaśnił brak kociołka, ingrediencji i innych potrzebnych przyrządów do sporządzania eliksirów Snape. — Większość pomyłek wynika właśnie z błędnego rozumienia instrukcji lub nie rozumienia ich wcale — kontynuował, biorąc do ręki kawałek pergaminu i jedno z piór. — Co prawda, gdybyś nie był takim ignorantem i bardziej byś się skupiał na lekcji zapewne nie miałbyś takiego problemu — dodał uszczypliwie, uśmiechając kątem ust.

— Uważam na lekcjach — warknął Regulus, nie zwracając uwagi na nieodpowiedni ton. — Uważam na tych cholernych lekcjach, postępując słowo w słowo, jak podają w instrukcji. A kiedy kończy się to porażką, analizuję moje błędy, a ten durny podręcznik czytałem już kilka razy z nadzieją, że w końcu zdołam być dobry we wszystkim i zabłysnąć na eliksirach, by matka była ze mnie zadowolona! — zakończył krzykiem i zamrugał, nie przypominając sobie, żeby wstał. Cofnął się, zakrywając usta dłonią; nie powinien był dać ponieść się emocjom, a już na pewno wspominać o matce. Nie w takiej chwili, nie z tą osobą.

Severus zacisnął szczękę ze złości, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na Blacka, który wstał i wymachiwał rękoma, jak małpa podczas bronienia swoich racji. Snape'a naprawdę nie obchodziło to, co chłopak miał do powiedzenia na swoją obronę, ale takie zachowanie było niedopuszczalne. Nienawidził krzyku, więc podniesiony ton zawsze sprawiał, iż robił się bardziej agresywny. Zazgrzytał zębami i opuścił na chwilę głowę w dół, przymykając powieki i oddychając głęboko - tylko po to, by się uspokoić i pozbyć nieprzyjemnych wspomnień z cudownego domu rodzinnego, gdzie wrzaski były na porządku dziennym. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że dość szybko mu to poszło - co mogło oznaczać jedynie tyle, iż nauka oklumencji - której zaczął uczyć się prawie rok temu - wreszcie zaczęła przynosić jakieś większe rezultaty.

— Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wymówki ani motywacje, Black — wysyczał cicho, powoli podnosząc na niego wzrok. — Ale jeśli jeszcze raz podniesiesz na mnie głos… nie, jeśli kiedykolwiek dasz się ponieść w ten sposób emocjom w mojej obecności przysięgam, że tego pożałujesz — wycedził przez zęby, przewiercając go spojrzeniem na wskroś. — I uwierz mi, że nie mówię tylko o końcu naszej małej umowy.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Regulus, marszcząc brwi. Denerwowanie Severusa zdecydowanie nie było jego priorytetem. — Postaram się, by się to więcej nie powtórzyło — dodał jeszcze. W pierwszej chwili chciał zapewnić chłopaka, że to się nie powtórzy, jednak z drugiej strony nie zamierzał składać pustych obietnic, skoro nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę przyniesie przyszłość. W dodatku, miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że już zdołał spieprzyć coś, co nawet nie zdążyło zacząć funkcjonować. — Nie powinienem był — zaczął raz jeszcze, ale spojrzenie Snape'a, skutecznie go uciszyło. Odchrząknął. — Zanim zaczniemy, chciałbym jeszcze tylko ustalić, jak to wszystko ma wyglądać. Czy wolisz dostawać składniki z góry, czy po zaliczonych już zajęciach, a także jakich ingrediencji oczekujesz za pierwszą lekcję.— Widząc, że drugi chłopak chce coś powiedzieć, dodał: — To, co już dostałeś potraktujmy jako zaliczkę. — Uśmiechnął się.

Severus popatrzył na Blacka, zamyślony. Z jednej strony, dostawanie z góry składników zarówno przyśpieszyłoby jego własne plany względem samodzielnego warzenia eliksirów, jak i zagwarantowałoby zapłatę nawet wtedy, gdy Regulus nie poprawi swoich umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. Z drugiej zaś, Snape nie chciał wysłuchiwać potem oskarżeń o tym, że wziął ingrediencje niezasłużenie, bo nie pomógł. Dochodziła oczywście jeszcze kwestia dumy i ambicji Severusa - jeżeli nie był w stanie przygotować młodszego Blacka do SUMów, by ten je zdał z wynikiem przynajmniej Powyżej Oczekiwań, to nie zapracował na zapłatę. Nawet jeśli zmarnuje kilka godzin czasu…

— Zakładając, że nie wyczerpiesz mojego małego zapasu cierpliwości i w efekcie nie wylecisz w przeciągu paru następnych minut… — Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco. —… możemy się umówić tak, że zapłatę odbiorę dopiero wtedy, gdy twoje stopnie z eliksirów ulegną poprawie — stwierdził i podniósł palec, gdy chłopak chciał coś wtrącić. — Oczywiście, że je poprawisz. I to raczej szybko. W innym przypadku nasza umowa bardzo szybko się rozwiąże i będziesz sobie radził z tym sam — powiedział nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i sięgnął po kawałek pergaminu i zamoczył stalówkę pióra w atramencie. Nabazgrał coś na czystej kartce i zgiął ją w pół, nie pokazując drugiemu chłopakowi, co na niej zapisał. — Cena za różne zajęcia będzie inna i jedyne czym mogę cię zapewnić, to to, że te marne kilka gałązek waleriany to kpina, nie zapłata. Za niektóre zajęcia, wymagające ode mnie douczenia się lub przeczytania dodatkowych zagadnień tudzież zdobycia potrzebnych rzeczy będziesz musiał zapłacić bardzo rzadkimi składnikami, ale nie sądzę, by to był problem dla kogoś, kogo rodzice mają dwa skarbce w Gringottcie. — Severus wykrzywił wargi w uśmieszku. — Koszt po prostu za każdym razem będzie inny i ustalany na bieżąco - również adekwatnie do czynionych przez ciebie postępów i zdobywanych ocen, jednakże jeśli spróbujesz w jakikolwiek sposób oszukiwać… — Snape spojrzał na niego i zmrużył oczy. — … umowa automatycznie zostaje anulowana, a ja postaram się o to, by Slughorn baczniej się tobie przyglądał na zajęciach - jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Regulus zmarszczył brwi, słysząc, co chłopak mówił. Aż przewrócił oczami pod koniec jego wypowiedzi i poważnie zastanowić się nad tym, czy Severus naprawdę uważał go za idiotę. Cóż...odpowiedź była raczej oczywista i zamierzał raczej szybko, jak to chłopak zgrabnie ujął, zmienić zdanie Snape'a o nim.

— Nie próbowałem nawet zasugerować, iż miałaby to być jakakolwiek forma zapłaty. Jednak w ramach łapówki... — Przy tym słowie zatrzymał się na chwilę. —... te kilka marnych gałązek waleriany sprawdziło się idealnie.

Dla Blacka nie miało znaczenia, czego będzie chciał od niego Severus, o ile zostanie powiadomiony na tyle szybko, by móc zdobyć składniki. Właściwie, im dłużej o tym myślał, tym coraz bardziej podobała mu się myśl, że w końcu będzie mógł wydawać swoje pieniądze w szczytnym celu, a jeżeli miały one posłużyć do samodoskonalenia się nie tylko przez niego, ale i Snape'a. Bo skoro Severus normalnie nie miał swobodnego dostępu do rzadkich ingrediencji wykorzystywanych w skomplikowanych eliksirach, znaczyło to, że dopiero dzięki Regulusowi, będzie mógł je warzyć, a co za tym idzie, zyskiwać coraz wyższy poziom w tej dziedzinie. Była to więc umowa praktycznie idealna i - cokolwiek nie mówił Snape - nie sądził, żeby ten tak łatwo ją odpuścił.

Severus nie zaszczycił Blacka słowną odpowiedzią, jedynie posłał mu spojrzenie.

To się jeszcze zobaczy - pomyślał, bezwiednie bawiąc się trzymanym w dłoni piórem.

— Dobrze, to skoro wszystko jest już jasne, nie traćmy czasu — powiedział, patrząc na drugiego Ślizgona. — Jeśli potrafisz, wyjaśnij mi różnicę między sproszkowaniem jakiegoś składnika, a starciem go na pył.

Regulus otworzył usta, mając odpowiedź na końcu języka, jednak po chwili je zamknął. Przez chwilę siedział otępiały, dobrze wiedząc, że pytanie było naprawdę banalne, a nieumiejętność odpowiedzi na nie, zdecydowanie nie pomagała mu zyskać w oczach Severusa.

Gdy dobiegło go chrząknięcie, Regulus spojrzał na swojego korepetytora z przerażeniem, uświadamiając sobie, ile czekało ich pracy.

Severus westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Regulusa, który wyglądał na dokładnie tak zmęczonego, jak on sam się czuł. Siedzieli w pustej klasie już od ponad półtorej godziny i Snape zdążył przepytać Blacka z zakresu czteroletniego. Zadał nawet jedno pytanie z tematu poruszanego na samym początku piątej klasy, ale widząc cielęcy wzrok młodszego Ślizgona porzucił te zagadnienia.

— Siedem — wyszeptał Severus tonem brzmiącym, jak coś pomiędzy niedowierzaniem, a rezygnacją. — Na cholerne… — Szybko sprawdził na kawałku pergaminu. — ...czterdzieści pytań z podstawy odpowiedziałeś poprawnie jedynie na siedem. — Snape przymknął oczy i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju; mimo pozornego opanowania był bardzo zdenerwowany i wiele wysiłku kosztowało go to, żeby nie wybuchnąć ani nie uszkodzić tego idioty. Z całą pewnością zrobiłby to, gdyby ten się odezwał - na szczęście Regulus milczał jak zaklęty.

Chwycił nasadę nosa, po czym potarł dziwnie swędzące go powieki.

— W porządku — powiedział po dłuższej chwili cicho. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim spojrzał na Blacka. — Widzę, że moje nadzieje związane z tym, iż na następnych zajęciach zaczniemy trochę praktyki były płonne. — Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. — Niestety, będę musiał udzielić ci kilku wykładów, skoro widocznie nie uważasz na lekcjach, zanim dam ci dotknąć jakikolwiek składnik eliksiru, włączając w to wodę z kranu.

Regulus poczuł, jak zdradliwy rumieniec zażenowania wkrada się na jego policzki. Milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że starszy Ślizgon jest gotów wybuchnąć, nim w końcu powiedział:

— Udzieliłem większej ilości odpowiedzi. — Zmarszczył brwi, przeczesując włosy. — Nie zaznaczyłeś, że oczekujesz książkowych definicji — dodał.

Snape wziął głęboki wdech, a przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że być może powinien zacząć uprawiać yogę lub inne ćwiczenia relaksacyjne, jeśli ma przetrwać lekcje z młodszym Blackiem.

— Nie książkowych. — Pokręcił głową. — Prawidłowych. To niekoniecznie się pokrywa, bo nasze podręczniki mają wiele błędów, ale nawet tam nie napisali, że dziedzina eliksirów, która polega na określaniu właściwości eliksirów za pomocą różnych części mikstury nazywa się irrumatio… — powiedział, wzdychając ciężko i mrugając kilkukrotnie. Nie wiedział, czy chce w ogóle wiedzieć, o czym wtedy myślał Black, ani czy chciał wiedzieć jakim cudem to mu się pomyliło.

Regulus zmarszczył brwi, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła.

— Nie? Przysiągłbym, że ostatnio o tym czytałem — zaczął. — Jestem pewien, że o tym czytałem. Skoro to nie jest irrumatio, to co?

Severus zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

— Inokreacja — wycedził. Ponownie westchnął. — Po prostu, zapamiętaj to, Black.

— Zaraz, to czym jest irrumatio? — Nie chciał odpuścić, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. W końcu nie bez powodu to słowo utkwiło w jego umyśle, a skoro było pierwszym, co przyszło mu na myśl, gdy padło to pytanie… Przecież musiało to się ze sobą przynajmniej wiązać. I zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Severus się tak dziwnie na niego patrzy.

Snape popatrzył na niego tak, jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy chłopak sobie z niego żartuje i celowo chce wywołać żenującą sytuację, czy rzeczywiście nie potrafił sobie w tym momencie tego przypomnieć. Jakkolwiek, Severus prędzej poprosi Lupina o rękę, niż wytłumaczy to Regulusowi.

— Sprawdź w książce, którą ostatnio czytałeś — poradził mu, pochylając nieco głowę i chrząkając wymownie. — Z pewnością nie był to podręcznik od eliksirów - tak mówię, żebyś wiedział gdzie szukać.

— To coś od obrony? — zapytał niepewnie, mając mętlik w głowie. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnych innych dodatkowych lektur. — Zresztą, nie wygłupiaj się i mi powiedz. Przecież jesteś moim korepetytorem — stwierdził, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Nie od seksu — odpowiedział szybko Severus, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Cholera - pomyślał, chowając nieco zaczerwienioną z zażenowania twarz za kurtyną włosów. Powiedział temu małemu idiocie więcej niż zamierzał. Świetnie, mogłeś mu od razu podać całą definicję. Teraz na pewno będzie drążył — pomyślał, kpiąc z samego siebie.

— Nie od… — powtórzył bezwiednie Regulus i podniósł wzrok na Severusa, który wyglądał na zażenowanego. Czym więc do cholery było irrumatio? - zdołał pomyśleć, nim nagle przypomniał sobie, co czytał pod koniec wakacji. — To odmiana stosunku oralnego, który polega na wprowadzaniu aktywnie członka do ust partnera, wykonując ruchy frykcyjne, kiedy ten pozostaje bierny — powiedział, doznając nagłego olśnienia, uradowany, że w końcu sobie przypomniał. Niemal natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że właśnie cytuje przy Snapie książkową definicję czegoś, co zdecydowanie nie ma związku z eliksirami. Zaczerwienił się. — Cholera.

Severus ledwie powstrzymał się przed wybuchnięciem histerycznym śmiechem. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia zdecydowanie go przerastały. Najpierw olbrzymia niewiedza Regulusa, która powodowała, że miał ochotę go udusić, a teraz ten wysoce niezręczny temat rozmowy. Nie wiedział skąd się wzięła u niego nagła chęć, by poprawić Blacka, że to niekoniecznie musi być stosunek oralny, bo równie dobrze może to być po prostu seks bez penetracji, gdzie członka umieszcza się pomiędzy udami partnera lub między podbrzuszami, ale na szczęście się powstrzymał. Ta konwersacja i tak przekroczyła wszelakie granice absurdu. Chociaż niewielką pociechą było to, że Regulus czuje się tak samo zażenowany, jak on.

Odchrząknął i podniósł głowę, chcąc jakoś przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę. Już otwierał usta, by powrócić do poprzedniego tematu, jednakże Black odezwał się szybciej.

— Chyba powinienem już pójść — wyszeptał Regulus, czując, że coraz bardziej się czerwieni. Nie słysząc słowa sprzeciwu, zaczął się podnosić ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze.

Snape jedynie kiwnął głową i sam wstał, okrążając ławkę, by znaleźć się naprzeciwko chłopaka. Chwilę pomyślał nad dobrą odpowiedzią, zanim się odezwał.

— Tak, sądzę, że wystarczająco długo tutaj siedzieliśmy, jak na pierwszą lekcję — powiedział, starając się przybrać jak najbardziej neutralny i obojętny ton głosu. Wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się do profesjonalizmu, spoglądając na Blacka. — Musimy ustalić termin kolejnego spotkania. Musi być jeszcze w tym tygodniu — uświadomił mu. — Jaki dzień ci pasuje?

Regulus odetchnął z ulgą na słowa chłopaka, przeszukując w myślach termin, jak by mu pasował.

— Czwartek byłby dobry — odparł. — Jeżeli oczywiście ci odpowiada — dodał szybko, w końcu patrząc na chłopaka.

Severus znów kiwnął głową. Zaczął zbierać rzeczy z blatu i chować je do torby, która wcześniej była ukryta pod ławką.

— Mógłbyś poustawiać z powrotem te ławki? — spytał tonem, który jasno wskazywał na to, iż to wcale nie była prośba.

— Oczywiście, nie ma problemu — powiedział, podając Severusowi pióro, którego ten jeszcze nie schował, a leżało blisko niego. — Proszę.

Snape przez chwilę popatrzył dziwnie na pióro zanim je wziął i umieścił w torbie w specjalnej kieszonce. Na ławce został tylko ten kawałek pergaminu, który zapisał na samym początku spotkania. Zgiął go jeszcze raz, zanim podał go chłopakowi. Widząc, że ten przenosi ławki bez pomocy magii, nie mógł się powstrzymać i przewrócił oczami.

— Black, jesteś czarodziejem, ruszże głową — zganił go, wskazując na meble. — Nie będę na ciebie czekał do późnej starości, a muszę zamknąć klasę.

Regulus, słysząc pierwsze słowa chłopaka, zamrugał, a na jego usta wypłynął lekki uśmiech. Całą wizję czekania popsuła jednak wzmianka zamykania klasy. Cóż, przecież nie mógł liczyć na nic innego.

— Już kończę — mruknął, jednak nie sięgnął po różdżkę, ostawiając na miejsce dwa ostatnie krzesła. — Gotowe — stwierdził oczywistość, po czym wziął od Snape'a tę przeklętą kartkę, uważając, by przypadkiem go nie dotknąć i wyminął go, czując, że musi się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać. — Dzięki za twój zmarnowany czas — powiedział jeszcze, walcząc z samym sobą i wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty niewielką paczuszkę. Wychodząc, położył ją na jednej z ławek. Miał nadzieję, że aptekarz miał rację i te składniki rzeczywiście przydadzą się Severusowi.

— Cała udręka po mojej stronie — mruknął Snape, wahając się, czy powinien otworzyć paczuszkę teraz, czy dopiero w dormitorium.

Nie umawiali się na żadną zapłatę za pierwszą lekcję, bo dopiero dzisiaj mieli to dogadać, więc poczuł się nieco zaintrygowany. Nie wiedział co mógł tam znaleźć, ale podejrzewał, iż są to kolejne składniki, bo cóż innego Black mógł mu dać? Nie przyjaźnili się, więc ten nie ryzykowałby z nietrafionym "prezentem".

Omiótł spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie i schował paczkę do kieszeni. Robiło się późno, może rzeczywiście lepiej, jeśli zrobi to dopiero w dormitorium.

Przeszedł się po sali, sprawdzając czy aby na pewno Regulus wszystko dobrze poustawiał i czy zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Po chwili wyszedł z sali i zamknął ją na klucz. Slughorn pierwsze zajęcia miał jutro z jego rocznikiem, więc nie musiał teraz go odnosić - wystarczyło, że pojawi się przed profesorem pod klasą, co nie było wielkim problemem - Severus zawsze był tutaj o parę minut wcześniej niż opiekun.


End file.
